Various forms of truck bed mounted trailer hitches and coupling structures have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,799, 3,254,904, 3,336,051, 3,574,363 and 3,791,674. However, these previously known forms of load bed mounted hitches are not constructed in a manner whereby the hitches may be fully retracted relative to the load bed with the load bed floor or load supporting surface substantially unbroken when the hitch is in the retracted position. Accordingly, a need exists for a retractable hitch for a load bed which may be utilized to tow various forms of equipment when in an operative position, yet which may be fully retracted relative to the load bed in a manner providing a substantially unbroken load bed surface when the hitch member is in the retracted inoperative position. Also, previously known forms of truck bed mounted trailer hitches have been constructed in a manner whereby considerable bracing structure must be provided for support of the hitches and the bracing structure requires considerable effort to install. Therefore, a further need exists for a retractable truck bed mounted trailer hitch which is adequately braced and may be readily mounted relative to existing pick-up truck load beds.